


The Earth Nexus

by Hordika



Series: The Heirs of Aaravos [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Rayllum, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hordika/pseuds/Hordika
Summary: By the time Zym is returned to his mother, the war between humans and elves had begun in earnest. Callum and Rayla journey to the Earth Nexus, where the young Mage hopes to learn about the earth arcanum and help end the war.Over time, Callum and Rayla are able to find peace for themselves...as well as find each other.





	1. Sky, Sun, and Moon

_Author’s Note: During SDCC 2019, Aaron Ehasz announced that the Dragon Prince Saga will be divided into three subsections, with the current subsection ending after Book Three. Book Four will pick up after a time skip, and is entitled “Earth.” This inspired me to write this three-chapter piece exploring Callum and Rayla’s life in the Earth Nexus, deep in Xadia, following their returning Zym to his mother. This doesn’t entirely line up with the show; all the major characters are aged up three years at the start of the saga (so, for instance, Callum is 17, Rayla is 18, and Ezran is 13 at the start of Book One). However, I think this story is true to the essence of the Saga, and fleshes out some elements of the show, particularly how a human-elven war would impact Callum and Rayla, and how Callum’s magical and physical abilities would progress as he connects to more arcana._

_Additionally, this piece isn’t a stand-alone. It is part of a much larger story that I had in mind, “The Heirs to Aaravos.” I haven’t yet decided whether to write that story, but the following three chapters take place somewhere in the middle of that saga. Things are alluded to that have either happened or will happen. Please let me know what you think; I greatly appreciate constructive criticism and feedback!_

After returning Zym to his mother, the grateful dragon expressed her sorrow that the gesture has come too late to stop the war.

Rayla and Callum knew as much themselves, as they had witnessed the destruction of Posedia, the capital of the Ocean elves, by the new Neolandian king Tublacain. Were Callum not able to forge a connection to the Sun arcanum, the human, elf, and dragon would be lying beneath the rubble of the great city as well.

Nevertheless, the Dragon Queen saw another great hope before her. Standing only a few feet away, she could sense a powerful connection that Callum had with the sky, the sun, and even to the Moonshadow elf.

Even if there was no chance to stop the war, there was still the chance, however small, however frail, that this human could show his kind was capable of much more than Dark Magic, death, and despair. Perhaps these two could, together, end the millennia-long exile of the humans, and make Xadia one land again.

She offered this chance to Callum and Rayla. My keep, she told them, lies at the foot of the Meraxes Mountains. The road through the mountains is dangerous, the path itself strenuous and blood-pumping.

Yet, the Meraxes Mountains surrounds and protects a lush, green valley that contains phenomenal power. This valley is the Earth Nexus. Should Callum and Rayla make it to the other side, Callum will have the chance to connect with the Earth arcanum and continue his journey to master all six Primal Sources.

As Rayla and Callum climbed to the peak, thunder beat against the mountain path as they traversed through the storm itself on their way up Meraxes.

For three days, they braved the elements. During the day, they scaled the cliffs and mountain passes together. At night, Callum would use the spell _dant calorem _to keep them warm. When at last they reach the peak, they both collapse in exhaustion.

Rayla was the first to get up. She lifted herself into a sitting position, still out of breath, her face still flushed from the effort. Before her, she saw the sun setting, yet still shining over the dangerous journey they took, both to the Dragon Queen as well as the mountain itself. They are so high up, she can feel the clouds and can see hundreds of miles in each direction. The sky was finally clear, and the stiff breeze feels was calming. She found the serenity intoxicating, as though a lifetime of preparation and training and combat couldn’t measure up to the peace she was feeling at that very moment.

Callum then rose to his feet, distracted by the sight behind Rayla. He helped her to her feet and gently tugged her to the opposite side of the ledge. There, below them, they saw the valley below, filled with trees, fields, rivers, and small Earthblood elven homes. The valley stretched for miles in every direction, and they could barely see the end to it. At the center lay a massive temple, looming large over the valley. Even from such a great distance, they could see the intricate, geometric designs on its sides. It’s supported by columns of swath made of turquoise tiles. The base of the temple splits into four parts, as the building stretches to the sky.

Above the temple, the clouds cleared to reveal a full moon, its nascent shine drowning the Earth Nexus in its light. Callum looked as Rayla began to fade away, turning invisible under the moonlight.

Having spent so much time with her, and so close to her, he was used to this sight. But when his own features disappear, he is caught off guard.

Callum could partially see Rayla’s surprised look as she can barely make out the outline of her human companion. Callum, in his private thoughts, had reflected on Lujanne’s words about reality and appearances. He was not sure when his thoughts sparked a realization, nor was he aware of the significance of that epiphany. But he had now forged a connection to the moon arcanum, without even realizing it.

He could barely make out Rayla, nor she him. Yet they had never seen each other as well as they can now. Before their journey to the peak, it seemed as though all the secrets between them had been uncovered, all their feelings made known. He loves her, and she knows it. She loves him, and he knows it. And yet here, they saw each other anew, and though it’s faint, Callum couldn’t mistake Rayla’s smile as anything else. They come closer together, embrace, and kiss under the sky, sun, and moon.

***

For Rayla and Callum, falling in love was always going to be easy. Their decision to marry, in the Earth Nexus, about six months after they arrived, was not.

During their journey with Zym, they only learned a few details about the world at large, The Pentarchy is in a crisis, and the elves are amassing an army to march across the Breach. 

Amidst all this, even the elves they met were aware that King Ezran was being pressured to arrange Callum’s marriage to form a political alliance with one of the other human kingdoms.

Rayla was at a loss. Moonshadow elves were raised to hold duty as the highest priority. By all rights, Callum must do what is best for Katolis. As much as it hurt Rayla to admit, being with her does not help his kingdom.

Nevertheless, as they grew more and more in love, Rayla became more sure that no one could ever replace him in her life. This human, who defended and befriended her, who protects her and confides in her, who’s warmth and sincerity had moved her since the very first day with his “heartfelt speeches.”And as much as she understood if Callum were to obey his brother’s commands, she felt guilty wanting Callum for herself. As impossible as that was.

So, it was natural for her to be surprised when Callum listened to the Dragon Queen and headed to the Earth Nexus. It was even more shocking when, soon thereafter, he wakes her up, pulls her from the bed, and asks her to marry him.

She thinks she mishears him, or that Callum must have lost his mind. This is all a dream that I’ll have to wake up from, she tells herself.

But he’s here, right in front of her, and it’s real. All too real, as Callum smiles and says everything she hadn’t realized she wanted for so long.

“Rayla,” he told her. “I’m not going back to Katolis to get married. I don’t _want _to go back and marry some noblewoman I’ve never met. I want to marry _you_.”

Her breath hitches in her throat. She fumbles for words. “Callum - I -”

“It’s okay,” he whispers to her, tugging her towards him. “I’m not going anywhere. I was lost without you, Rayla. I didn’t know who or what I was before we found each other. Now that we have, I’m not running away, no matter what you say next.”

His words settle her as she finds her voice again. Her eyes find his as she speaks.

“Callum, I thought that, after we returned Zym, you were going home. You were going back to Katolis and all I could think was: He doesn't know what he means to me. He's going away forever, and I haven't told him.”

Callum smiles, and his hands cup her elbows. “Well, I’m here now.”

She isn’t sure when the tears started, but they’re there now. “You are everything to me. I want-I want to make a home with you. I want to make a life with you, through anything and everything, from this day forward for the rest of my life.”

For a moment, Callum doesn’t speak, merely looking at her in stunned silence. “Wow, that sounded a lot like a…”

Rayla smiles and pulls his head close. “It was, Callum.” She whispers as she kisses him. “Yes.”

***

It takes Callum six hours before he can finish even one draft of his letter to Ezran. Most of that time, he spends staring at a blank page in his sketchbook. How does one even begin a letter telling your King – your _brother_, he reminds himself - you won’t be able to fulfill one of your princely duties?

Don’t think that you’re writing to a King, Callum tells himself. He reminds himself that he’s only writing to his brother. That’s the only way he’d be able to get through this.

He takes a deep breath and started putting pen to paper. When he is done, he exhales in relief. Yes, this is something that could work:

_Ez,_

_I’d be a terrible person if I tried to sugarcoat the news I’ll be giving you. I wanted to let you know that Rayla and I are safe and that Zym has been returned to his mother. That’s the good news. But we won’t be coming home, at least not yet. We’re in the Earth Nexus right now, and I’ll be working to make a connection to the earth arcanum. We know that there’s a war going on. We’re doing what we can so that, hopefully, we’d be able to help end the bloodshed and stop the cycle of violence._

_That also leads to the other news I’m going to have to give you. I heard that you were seeking to arrange my marriage. If that’s true, I understand why. You care for our people, you always have. I know you will always do what is best for them, and that’s what has made you into a great King. Our father would be so incredibly proud of you. I know that, if you have to arrange my marriage, it’s because it’s what’s best for our people._

_But I’m afraid that an arranged marriage won’t be possible. The truth is, I’ve decided to marry Rayla. I love her, with all my heart, and every fiber of my being. I don’t know when I arrived at that moment when I realized I can’t imagine life without her, but I’m here now. There’s no one in the Pentarchy or in Xadia that could ever mean to me as much as she does. _

_And as much as it pains me to say, I’m not asking for permission. Only for forgiveness, because while I’m more sure about this than I’ve ever been sure of anything, I want you to know that I don’t love you any less._

_You are my brother, as well as my King. I’ve loved you since the day you were born. You always knew just what to say to cheer me up, and no matter how much of an awkward fit I made as a “step-prince,” you were always there to show me that we’re family. You will always my best friend, and I know that you will leave the kind of legacy as King that would make our parents proud. Say the word, and I’ll come back to you as soon as I hear from you. Ask anything of me, and it’s yours. All I ask in return is that you accept our decision here, and celebrate the love we discovered in each other. One day soon, I hope the war will be over, and we’ll all be together again._

_Love,_

_Callum_

***

Callum was so fixated on the letter, he didn’t even notice when Rayla walked in, and positioned herself right behind his chair.

“Whatcha doing?” She asks him.

Startled, Callum turns around. “Oh…uh, I’m writing a letter. To the King- I mean, to Ez”

She pieces together what Callum is doing “Oh.” Her voice grows solemn. “You’re doing the right thing, then. Ez…has a right to know.”

“I know,” he remarked sadly. “Want to read it over? Just to make sure I’m going about this the right way?”

“Sure,” Rayla answers. She walks over and sits right in Callum’s lap.

“Oof!” Callum exclaims. “Uh, I could get up first if you’d like?”

“No, this suits me fine,” she playfully remarks.

As she reads the letter, he hears her let out a faint gasp, followed by a soft sniffle. She turns around, her eyes welled up, and puts a hand on his cheek.

Her voice cracks as she speaks. “Ezran is so, _so _lucky to have you as his brother.”

He pulls her close. “And I’m double the lucky one to have you.” He plants a soft kiss and feels her melt against him.


	2. Down from the Peak

** **

At dawn, a small ray of sun peeked through the window and finds itself on Rayla’s face. She sighs, as the light forces her awake. She shifts slightly on the bed she and Callum made. As per Earthblood custom, the two of them built a lodge together, as well as the furniture inside it.

Her head is resting on Callum’s left arm. She feels Callum’s right arm around her waist and Callum’s front against her back.

Rayla carefully turns herself around to face Callum, bringing her a glowing smile. Since entering the Earth Nexus over 18 months ago, waking up next to him was always Rayla’s favorite moment in the morning.

In his smallclothes, his physical features were apparent. The nineteen-year-old is a far cry from the bumbling and scrawny little boy she first encountered. He’s now a few inches taller than her. His arms, while not muscular, are toned and well-defined. He has a broad chest, square shoulders, and strong back. He is, well, damn handsome.

She scoots up closer to him and tries to wake him up by kissing his cheek, and then his neck. Callum sighs and unconsciously hugs Rayla, enveloping her in his arms and pulling her close.

She laughs softly. Usually, she would get annoyed that it’s become nearly impossible for her to wrestle free from his semi-conscious bear hugs. But right now, she appreciates his warmth, blanketing her against the bitter late Autumn air.

Rayla hugs him back, burying her face into his shoulder. Even though he’s asleep, Rayla feels protected. Maybe, she tells herself, she can prolong this moment for a lifetime.

Sadly, common sense kicked in. There is a long day ahead for them, and it is time for the two to brace the cold together. She leans up to his face and whispers in his ear.

“Good morning, my darling husband,” she says.

She hears him hum as he stirs. Looking at her, he replies, “Hello to you too, my amazing wife.”

Rayla smiles into his soft kiss. Works every time.

As their kiss deepens, Rayla gasps as her heart flutters. A warm sensation and desire for more closeness fill her up inside, and thoughts race through her brain and breakneck speeds. She feels his gentle hands on her back as she pulls closer to him.

As her hands stroke his chest and his caress her hair, part of her wants this to keep going, and take it all in. But the rest of her can’t turn away from their daily responsibilities.

Abruptly, Rayla pulls away. “Rise and shine, sleepy human.” She gets up and puts on her cold weather wear—a coat made of a black Banther’s pelt, with rare white fur on the hood. She tosses Callum a dark green sweater, a nondescript but warm pullover fashioned by Earthblood elves.

Callum chuckles, as he gets up and begins to dress himself. “Very well, flirty elf.”

***

Rayla and Callum begin with their first morning ritual—a friendly spar. As Rayla picks up her blades, Callum lifts his weapon—a bow staff that detaches in the middle and carries daggers at each end.

He drew the design of the staff himself in his sketchbook, basing it on a similar one his mother used to carry. It was smaller, and limber than hers was, designed for swift strikes and works well with Callum’s new fighting style, whereby he can quickly draw Runes while swinging the staff. When he felt confident enough in his abilities, he forged this weapon himself using Earth Magic. It remains his first, and hopefully last, line of defending himself.

Rayla crouches low, blades ready. “Come on, Callum,” she goads him. “You can’t seriously be this scared of a tiny elf.”

Callum raises a brow. “If I’ve learned anything these past two years, it’s that I’d be crazy not to be scared going up against you.”

She sees Callum raising his staff nervously, but with determination in his eyes. It looks like he won’t make the first move.

So she will.

She’s fast when she leaps headlong, but Callum is just as swift. He parries the strike and detaches his bow to pull her toward him, making Rayla lose her balance and lurch forward when he steps away.

She grunts as she staggers. Turning around, she sees a smirk on his face. Was he always this cocky, she wonders to herself. She’s not sure she likes that.

Over the next few minutes, the pair clash blades. It took a while for Callum to get over his habit of pedaling backward when sparring, but now she sees that he knows when to press an advantage. She stumbles back as Callum goes on the offensive. She grits her teeth, her heart pumps faster. Bringing his blades back together, he parries another blow with her blades before spinning his staff and using the momentum to throw her off her feet.

Callum _thinks _he has the upper hand now, but he’s done this move once before. Rayla never forgets a maneuver, and trying the same trick twice on her is a sure way to land on your back.

In the air, she times her landing just right to get on her hands and cartwheel around and behind Callum. Rolling forward, she trips him, and just as she gets up, he’s already on the ground.

“Boom,” she says, pointing her blade at his face. “You’re dead.”

A frustrated scowl forms on Callum’s face. “I’m pretty sure your blades wouldn’t go ‘boom’ when they make contact with my face.”

She laughs as she helps him to his feet. “Hey, sour prince, cheer up. You’ve gotten so much better! If I were just a split second slower, you’d have taken me down.”

Callum smiles. “I think you’ll always be that split second faster.”

“Only if you just rely on your bowstaff.” She taps the end of the staff. “Or if you stand there looking smug instead of following through on your attack.”

He chuckles, making her try to hide her face as she blushes. Even now, after all this time, even after beating him, he can fluster her. Curse that man.

Callum has come a long way in honing his fighting skills. Rayla takes great pride in getting through to him where no one else could and shaping him into a competent warrior. After they entered Xadia, she persuaded him to try his hand at swordfighting again. It turned out, once he connected to the sky arcanum and its magic passively channeled through him, his confidence came too. He was then able to quickly pick up fighting with blades and even become adept at some of those so-called “princely” skills.

Without magic, he’s now good enough to keep Rayla on her toes, but not quite good enough to take her down most of the time.

Now, _with _magic, on the other hand, is a different story. Being connected to several arcana allows Callum to move faster and strike harder than Rayla ever could.

Even without having to draw Runes, the sky arcanum lets him levitate and move lightning fast when a breeze blows or a storm rolls through. The sun arcanum allows him to summon enormous feats of strength under the light of the sun. The moon arcanum lets him turn invisible or cast illusions under the light of a full Moon. The earth arcanum increases his stamina and durability by drawing from the world around him.

But Callum refuses to use _any _of these abilities against her. The last time he did so while sparring Rayla, he had swept her legs too hard, and she slammed to the ground. It had only knocked the wind out of her, but this close call scared Callum. Since then, whenever they spar, Callum consciously cuts himself off from any arcana, relying only on his skills with a blade.

She lets a smile grace her lips. Rayla loves Callum’s kindhearted nature. Before, he avoided fights because he was afraid he would lose. Now, he avoids fights because he is worried he would _win_. To go from being able to do nothing, to being able to do nearly anything, yet refusing to use that power against others, only Callum could do that.

But Callum’s not a novice mage anymore. He can _control _his magic better than ever before. Rayla didn’t want his fear of hurting her to cause him any anxiety.

During breakfast, Rayla looks at Callum take a bite out of a Xadian blood orange and thinks of how to broach the topic. “If you’re up for it, next time we spar, I’d like to see what magic you’ve learned.”

“Rayla,” he half-whined, “the last time we did that, I swept your leg, and you landed on your back. You could have broken something!”

She shook her head. She wasn’t going to have the conversation this way again. “I’m not made of glass, Callum. I don’t need your protection.”

That came out harsher than she meant it to. Over the years, at different times, they had to protect each other, just as they had to protect Zym and Ezran. And the more powerful Callum became, the more protection he was able to give. What she meant was that she didn’t need protection _from him_. But she didn’t know the most diplomatic way of putting it. She just finds it frustrating that, after all this time, he now feels the need to hold back when they spar.

“It’s…it’s not something I want you to worry about. I’ve been trained to handle injuries, and you’re more in control now. I, for one, could use the chance to go up against a mage. You never know when that could come in handy!”

Callum looked like he was deep in thought. “We’ll see! In the meantime, what do we have to drink? Oh no wait, don’t tell me!” He places his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose, a cheeky grin on his face. “Moonberry juice, right?”

Rayla smiled as she ruffles through their things. “Actually, we just have water.” She chuckled. “It’s important to say hydrated too, you know!”

Callum rolled his eyes and held his hands up. “Okay, you got me there!”

***

After breakfast, Rayla and Callum get ready for their first task of the day. The previous evening, an Earthblood scout heard the groan of a dying tree and asked if the two could find it and safely knock it down before it takes several healthy trees with it. Easy enough. Rayla leaps into the woods, jumping from tree to tree, before finding one that heaves forward a little too much when she landed on it.

“Callum!” She yells. “Over here!”

In a flash, Callum makes it to the base of the tree in an instant. He looked up in the direction of the sun, and he took a breath as volcanic veins began appearing in his arms. Rayla jumped off the tree, and Callum roared as he gave it a forceful shove that forced the tree to fall into the clearing on the other side. He then dragged it out into a field, where Earthblood elves began to cut it down and take the old tree apart.

“Well, it’s not even midday, and we already bagged a win,” Rayla beams. “What do you have to do today?”

Called scratched the back of his head. “Well, some elves yesterday told me about a massive rockslide that happened at the foot of one of the mountains. It’s blocking the main route that some farmers use to travel with their goat herd.” Callum sighs, “ I’m going to have to clear up the debris there.” He puts his hands on her shoulders. “Good luck today. I hope nothing comes over those mountains that you have to deal with.”

Rayla grimaces slightly. “Fat chance of that.” She walks forward and into Callum’s arms. Callum is now tall enough for Rayla to position her head just underneath his chin and embrace him. As his powerful arms encircle her, she kisses his neck and collar. “Go save some goat herders, farmboy prince. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

***

Rayla never imagined that this is the life she would have for herself. She thought that, at twenty years old, she’d be hitting her stride as a gifted assassin. Perhaps she would have been leading her own team of assassins, much like Runaan did.

And yet, she isn’t. No longer an assassin, she’s not had to use her blades in a real fight for her life in a long time, but she feels better this way. She could never take a life, but she’s glad she never had to.

Now, she spends her days assisting with the defense of the Nexus, as well as training new Earthblood elven fighters. All the Earthblood soldiers in the valley, over a thousand men and women, had taken up arms and left the Nexus when Posedia, the central city of the Ocean elves, was destroyed by the humans.

After the sacking of Posedia,all-out war had started between the elves and the humans. Rayla and Callum were held prisoners at the city when the new Neolandian king, Tublacain, attacked it. Rayla shudders as she remembers the stench, and the screaming, in the air.

Needless to say, none of the Earthblood warriors returned, and so the Nexus was left defenseless. As Callum trained and used his magic to help the people of the valley, Rayla helped train the next generation of fighters and protect the Nexus from intruders.

Over time, she’s also had to find alternatives to fighting. There were never enough fighters to deal with a group of outsiders motivated enough or desperate enough to force their way into the valley. So, Rayla has had to rely on a combination of tactics, wit, and diplomacy to ensure everyone’s safety.

Thankfully, Rayla’s mind is as sharp as her blades. Some elves can be intimidated more easily than others. For those that can’t, they’ve managed to build several gates through the mountain passes to block their entry and force them into a bottleneck. On the occasions that visitors listen to reason, trading with them is usually enough to coax them into leaving. She’s gotten quite good at using nonlethal means to protect the Earth Nexus.

She made her way to the modest garrison at the north end of the valley. Roughly three dozen Earthblood elves were already gathered outside.

“Alright, you know the drill!” She says. “Pair off, and each of you grab a sword. The odd one out can spar with me. Since last time I showed you the importance of following through with your entire body when you strike, today you’ll learn how to block against both front-hand and back-hand swings. First, you—"

“Rayla!” The voice erupted so suddenly from behind that Rayla felt like she was pushed forward.

She turned around and saw a scout (She thinks his name is Ren) on the back of a Dancelon. The horse-like creature, bred to climb mountain terrain, halted entirely too close to her for her liking.

“We spotted a group of Sunfire elves attempting to enter the valley. They’ve already reached the peak and are making their descent.”

Rayla sprang into action. “Zorya, you and Ishtar grab your rides and follow Ren up that mountain.” She scowls. “It’s starting to look like a busy day.”

***

Rayla hitched a ride on Ren’s Dancelon to the foot of the mountains. From there, she was better off scaling the rock ledges herself. “Zorya, follow Ren to the Sunfire elves. Ishtar, flank from the left.”

As she climbs to the right of Ren and Zorya, she saw the Sunfire elves, wagons in tow, moving slowly down the mountain. Rayla and the other defending elves positioned themselves to block all pathways forward.

Rayla draws her blades. “How is it that you were able to get this far without realizing you’re trespassing into the Earth Nexus?”

One of the Sunfire elves raises a hand. “We mean no harm. We don’t wish to fight you.”

Rayla finds this hard to believe. The Sunfire elves are all heavily armed and judging by his clothing, there’s even a mage in their ranks. She sighs. If a fight breaks out, she’s not sure they’ll be able to handle it.

“If that’s so, why are you here?” Rayla asks. “I’ll wager a guess that you’re not just sightseeing?”

The Sunfire elf who spoke laid down his blade, still in its holster. “We are only here to trade. Winter is approaching, and we’ve had a terrible harvest. We won’t survive on what he grew ourselves, but we hoped we would be able to make a trade.” He motioned to the wagons. “We have assembled a large assortment of leather clothing. The tanning we performed is excellent, some of the best Sunfire elves have to offer. They will keep you warm on the coldest of nights.”

Rayla considered their situation. She certainly wanted to help and warding off battle-ready elves is in their best interests, but Earthblood elves can be stubborn. It would be hard to convince them to give up their hard-earned crops.

The Sunfire elf stepped forward, anxiety bordering on panic in his eyes. “Please. We’ve only come to trade, but my people are starving. We _will _fight you if we have to.”

Rayla has never responded well to threats, but the sincerity of the plea makes her willing to bargain.

“We’ll do this instead. We will give you some food for the winter in exchange for the leather. But, we will escort you all back to your village. Afterward, we get to keep your wagons _and _the horses that brought them here. What do you say to that?”

The Sunfire elf scowled but resigned himself. “Fine. I suppose…we can make that work.”

Turning to Ren, Rayla motioned to the wagons. “Lead them safely down the mountain. Get some bushels of wheat, rice, and dried food. Then have someone see to it they make it safely home.”

***

After riding back to the garrison, Zorya and Ishtar made their anger known.

“How could you give up our food for clothing!” Ishtar shouted. “That’s not your choice to make!”

“Your people asked me to help protect the Earth Nexus,” Rayla said. “That’s what I’m doing here. Turn them away, and more will come, and this time, they won’t be dragging wagons filled with leather, but with soldiers.”

Ishtar violently shook his head, bellowing down at her. “But food for clothing?! You can’t be serious! The food keeps up alive! You can’t eat leather!”

It was then Rayla’s turn to shout. “We need to keep warm, just like they need to be fed! Everyone is better off! If you can’t see that by now, then it’s a good thing I don’t answer to you!”

Rayla took a breath and calmed down. “If we don’t have enough warm clothing, we’ll freeze this winter. If they don’t have enough food, they’ll starve next spring. I’ve seen enough violence and bloodshed to know that it is always started by people too stubborn and shortsighted to find a middle ground that leaves everyone better off. And once the fighting gets going, there’s no end to it. Fighting leads to more fighting. War leads to more war.” She closed her eyes. “Before you know it, you’ve lost everything.”

Zorya shook her head. “You know, we’d be much better off if we could just use your human. Putting him front and center would intimidate even the best—"

“My _husband i_s not a weapon.” Rayla snaps. “The elves here should learn to defend _themselves_.”

A dark shadow takes over Zorya’s face. “Well, if your ‘husband’ keeps refusing to help with the defense of the Nexus, the day may very well come when we’ll have to force him to.”

Rayla’s loud laughter is steeped in mockery. She couldn’t help it that Zorya’s so-called threat was genuinely funny. “I’d really love to see what happens when you try to force Callum to do _anything_,” She smirked. “I don’t know of anyone in the world who can but, by all means. _Try_.”

As Zorya scoffs and leaves for the garrison, Rayla’s smirk was replaced with worry. She hopes Zorya isn’t stupid enough to try anything.

The thought of the elves of the Earth Nexus turning on them at a moment’s notice unnerved her. At this point, she’s not even sure a thousand or so seasoned Earthblood warriors coming home would be able to stop Callum. But, both she and Callum are better off not having to find out.

Callum may be a mage of unbelievable power, but not one yet conditioned or desensitized by war. The day may come when he’ll need to be, but for as long as he can, she wants him to enjoy the delicate peace of mind he was able to build for himself here.

Rayla is glad to find the rest of the day got easier. The training went along well without her. She’s delighted to have some Earthblood elves to whom she can delegate responsibility. The site of the trainees showing remarkable improvements reminded her of her own training. And, for the first time in a long time, she felt a certain degree of fondness for those memories.

***

That evening, Callum and Rayla lay in their bed, their legs tangled together as Callum holds her in his arms. One of his hands made it to her head and was massaging the base of her horns. She has her eyes closed, humming appreciatively.

She enjoys the closeness, the casual intimacy. They’ve always been comfortable near each other, but there’s something about his touch that she finds so relaxing, so soothing, that nothing else could possibly matter. She opens her eyes, takes his unoccupied hand, and presses a soft, gentle kiss to his palm.

Rayla looks up at Callum. There was so much love and adoration in his eyes. Usually, people feared or looked down upon her. On the rare occasion, they would even _hate _her. But not Callum. He always looked at her like she was so breathtaking and beautiful, and the sweetness of it all never failed to make her smile.

“Callum,” she says, taking a deep breath. “When we have children, I want us to raise them in Katolis.”

Confusion took hold in his face. She knew Callum had always wanted to return to his brother, but probably never expected Rayla to be so eager about leaving Xadia. He had always assumed she would want to stay close to her people. As he tucks her hair behind her ear, he asks, “Why would you suggest that?”

The question gave Rayla pause. Didn’t he want to go back to Ezran? To his home? She was suddenly a lot less sure, a lot more shy, in what she wanted to say. But she pressed on. “Callum, the people here barely tolerate you. They only allow you to stay because you’re useful to them.”

She continues. “Our marriage is treated with even less respect. Today, someone called you my “human,” like you’re some kind of pet. No one takes us seriously.”

She closed her eyes, troubled by what she was going to say next. “And our children would be treated even worse. Elves are hostile to half-breed children. They’ll always be in danger. They’ll always be hated. At least in Katolis, with Ezran in charge, they’ll be protected. They’ll be royalty, and they’ll be able to have a good childhood with never a worry in the world.”

She softly touches Callum’s cheek. “And besides, Katolis is your _home_. That’s important to me.”

Callum squeezes her hand. “Rayla, I always thought that Katolis was my home. Everything we’ve been doing in Xadia, I thought we had to do so that one day I’d be able to go home.”

He brings his forehead closer to hers. “But Rayla, the reason I married you is that I realized _you _are my home now. I can go anywhere in the world with you, and I’ll still be right where I need to be. So, if we go to Katolis, it’ll be because _you _want us there.”

She laughs sweetly, tears welling up as she tugs him close. “Callum,” she mutters fondly as she rested her head on his chest.

“_Yours_,” he replies softly, warmth in his voice.

She chuckles. “Yes, _my _Callum.” She grips him tighter, mumbling softly, feeling so supremely, utterly joyful. “All mine.”


	3. Forbidden Thoughts

Callum speaks, and the world obeys.

_sternuntur et terram_

Drawing a Rune, Callum flattens the rugged terrain, transforming the hills into a flat field.

_vitae petram_

With another Rune, Callum lifts the jagged rocks from the field and motions them away with his hands. He sends the rocks flying in every direction, careful to direct them away from any people or creatures.

Callum took a breath. He always has trouble with this next part.

_Praefodio_

Callum spreads his fingers out and bites his bottom lip. With each finger, he traced several shallow trenches down the field. There’s no spell to till a field, so Callum has had to improvise with a spell that Earth mages typically use for mining.

Sighing in relief, Callum can’t help but feel a little smug. He’s never built a farm before and takes great pride in his handiwork. Once the field has been seeded, he’ll have to create light rainfall to water the soil. An easy task to table for later.

Each day brings new challenges to Callum. One day he might have to move a rockslide. On another, he builds a dam to keep the river from flooding a field. On a few occasions, he stops a wildfire from consuming the valley.

Each challenge tests his abilities as a mage. That, along with the relative peace of the Nexus, if the reason they have stayed for so long. Callum had gone from a novice who could barely perform two spells to a practiced and talented mage who had four Primal Sources at his beck-and-call.

They returned Zym to his mother, thinking the gesture would bring peace. It didn’t, but at least here, for the moment, Callum and Rayla were able to find peace _for themselves_.

Coming back to the lodge around midday, Callum spots several pieces of wood that would make for excellent firewood for the winter. His mastery over spells doesn’t quite have the finesse to lift objects this small without crushing them, but they were sure as Five Hells heavy enough to give Callum some trouble in carrying them.

He carries them, one at a time, up over the hill and out into the clearing where they can be chopped up into more manageable pieces. One by one, Callum lifts and heaves each piece over his shoulder.

Callum wheezes as he drops the last log on the ground. He puts his hands on his knees, panting, the ground spinning, his vision a little blurry. When he recovers and looks up, he notices Rayla had arrived at the lodge. She must have been there for only a few minutes, smiling at him, hands at her hips, as he approaches.

“So,” she says. “I assume you’re done?”

“Yea,” Callum breathes, “I sure hope so.”

“Good!” she responds, her gaze fixed on him, “So, how about we…?” She motions with her head to their lodge.

It takes a moment for the realization to click in Callum’s head. “Wait, seriously? But I’m all sweaty and…” He stops himself, as though having an epiphany. “Hold on, unless you’re _liking _this?” He motions to himself.

Rayla lets out a soft chuckle. “Well, took you some time to figure that out. Did you think I was gawking at the firewood?”

He blushes and laughs nervously. “I feel gross. How about I clean up, we have lunch, and then we…” He mimics her head motion toward the lodge.

“Hmm I suppose,” she says, with mock disappointment. She places her hands on his chest and moves them to his arms, her gaze never leaving his. As she continues to smile at him, Callum quickly begins to regret his decision and pulls her in for a kiss.

By Elarion, she’s so _wonderful_, he thinks to himself. Her hands make their way to his shoulders and then his hair. As she rests her thumbs in front of his ears and cards her other fingers through his hair, Callum wonders how he was stumbled into such a beautiful, tender love all those years ago.

While she’s distracted, Callum slowly bends down, never breaking contact with her lips. He takes her by the waist and lifts her off the ground as she yelps.

“You are impossibly light,” he whispers.

“Trying to show off, are we, little mage?” she replies, a little breathless, her arms on his shoulders and around his neck.

Callum laughs. “Careful. My ego bruises easily.”

“Is that so? Because I’ve been learning a little magic of my own that should heal those bruises.”

“Oh, really?” Callum raises a brow.

“Carry me back to the lodge, and you’ll find out.” She says, staring down intensely into his eyes.

Callum takes the hint. “Good. Because I’m almost out of moves.”

Rayla brings her forehead to his. “I’m not,” she says as she presses a kiss onto his lips.

***

For lunch, Callum helps himself to several Xadian peaches. He sits next to his wife by the table.

“I’m glad we have this time to ourselves,” Rayla says, letting her head rest on his shoulder. “Yesterday was…not what I was expecting.”

Callum looked over at her. “What happened?”

“Well, we stopped a caravan of Sunfire elves trying to enter the Nexus,” she begins. “Don’t worry, the valley was saved from the invading leather merchants! It’s just that, they were armed this time, and recently, elves have been able to push their way closer and closer to the valley.”

Callum rubs his chin. “You don’t think a fight could break out one of these times, could it?”

Ralya looks at him sadly. “I don’t know.”

“Well, I could always help! Maybe you’d just need a mage on your squad.” He notices her worried look. “I can fight, Rayla. You know I can.”

She takes her husband’s hands into hers. “Yes, I know you can. Better than any of us.” 

Her eyes focus away from him, as though lost in thought. “But the elves here have to learn to defend themselves. They can’t rely on you or me for everything.” Her look hardens. “What’s worse, if you start using magic against other elves, they’ll go from mistrusting you to _fearing _you. With humans and elves at war, that’ll undo everything we are trying to do here.”

She squeezes his hand, looking into his eyes again. “You’re not somebody’s weapon. You’ve already had to see death and destruction once, in Posedia. I don’t want to force you into that again if I don’t have to.”

She places both hands on his cheeks. “I know it sounds selfish, but Callum, I _adore_the way you look at the world. I don’t want to ruin that.”

He touches her hands. “I know you don’t. Rayla, I trust you. But defending this corner of the world shouldn’t fall only on you.”

Rayla nods. “It shouldn’t. It doesn’t. And it’s not your magic that I’m afraid of. What scares me are the other elves. When they decide that they can’t tolerate you and your powers, that’s it. For us, and for any hope that this war ends with both sides still around.”

Callum broke his gaze with Rayla and turned away. She must have spotted the melancholy in his eyes because she immediately pulled his face back towards her.

“I know what you’re thinking, Callum. But Ez is still around,” She says, her eyes fixed to his. “I can _feel_it! And you can always take us back there. Say the word, and we’ll leave the Earth Nexus for Katolis first thing in the morning.”

Callum nodded, uncertainty clouding his mind. After Callum sent his letter to Ez announcing that he intended to marry Rayla, he received exactly one letter back. He knew his brother was genuinely happy for them; his letter showed just how overwhelmingly excited he was that his two best friends found love in each other. He told Callum he won’t force him into a political marriage, nor pull them away from the solace they were able to find.

But his letter also contained news on the abysmal state of the world. Three of the other four monarchs were assassinated by Moonshadow elf assassins not too long after Callum and Rayla crossed into Xadia. The one not killed, Queen Aanya, was forced into exile by her nobles. One of the new kings, Tublacain, had provoked Xadia when he attacked Posedia, and the elves had marched across the breach to invade the Pentarchy. A great battle in Del Bar, in the Dol Acelon Fields, where Tublacain used giant beasts of burden as instruments of war, led to unimaginable death and destruction.

There was little comforting information that Callum could read, but Ez had told him that, as soon as he hears more about what is going on in the world, he’ll send him a letter again.

That was over a year ago.

Ez hadn’t responded to Callum’s second letter. Or his third. Callum has tried to rationalize his worry away, that Ez was just too busy fulfilling his royal duties a time of crisis to sit down and write a letter back. But over time, it’s gotten harder to keep believing this.

“Rayla,” he begins. “Every fiber in my being wants to go back to Ez. But I can’t. Because of this.” He holds out the Key of Aaravos to Rayla, four of its sides glowing brightly. “You remember what the Dragon Queen told us? Whatever this key unlocks, I can feel that it would bring us one step closer to ending the war. I _have_to master each arcanum. I’m so close now, and when I get there, we can end the nightmare.”

She presses her forehead against his. “Then go and be the amazing human I’ve always known you are.” She presses a kiss into his lips, and he melts into her. “If there’s a chance we can end the fighting by unlocking this cube,” she pulls away as she continues. “Then you need to take it.”

***

The Earth Temple is several miles from their lodge, but Callum enjoyed the trip. Traveling from the woods allows him to cut loose without the prying eyes of others. He levitates and uses the momentum to jump between the trees and among them. He enjoys the feeling of the air against his face and the view of the fast-moving ground below him. This must be what Rayla feels when she jumps through the trees!

Before Callum left Katolis, he was indeed terrible at everything he ever tried. But since he discovered he could do magic, and get really, truly _good_at doing magic, he took great joy in being able to do things that were downright _impossible_for him just a few years ago. To him, he felt that every moment was a reminder of just how far he came.

Arriving at the Temple, Callum sees that his mentor, Macchus, was already there, waiting. He is eating a Xadian plum. Macchus was a Sky mage that he and Rayla met back in Patola, the site of the Sky Nexus, on their journey to return Zym home. None of the Earth mages were willing to talk to, let alone instruct, Callum. So, it was good fortune that Macchus had arrived around the time they did, as his guidance has been instrumental in tutoring the young mage-in-training.

“Good to see you in high spirits,” He says, offering Callum a plum.

Callum refuses the plum. “No, thank you. But yes, the trip up here was just what I needed to clear my head!”

“Good!” Macchus says. “You’ll need a clear head for today’s lesson!”

In their lessons, Macchus tests Callum’s ability to quickly draw Runes to counter the elder mage’s abilities. In particular, to use Runes drawing from the Earth arcanum to counter Sky magic. In their long time together, Callum has become quite adept at thinking on his feet, even drawing Runes faster than Macchus could.

“Callum, you’ve gotten quite good at Earth magic. I see you’ve even started creating new Runes of your own!”

“Thanks,” Callum said. “When I lived in Katolis, I used to draw in my sketchbook. I drew everything. Places, parties, even people. People in my life, people I care about, people I love.” His thoughts veer back to Rayla. “To draw well, I had to remember every single detail and to recreate it perfectly. It turned out, that was exactly what made magic come so naturally to me.”

“It’s interesting to hear you have a memory for it.”

Callum nods pridefully. “I remember every little detail I see, and once I remember it, I understand it completely. At first, I thought this would make me a great artist. That’s why I kept this sketchbook.” He lifts his stepdad’s gift. “Now, my sketchbook is filled with Runes, both those I’ve learned and those I’ve made myself. It turns out, the skills that made me into an artist were what made into a mage instead.”

He feels Macchus put both his hands on Callum’s shoulders. “And we are all the better for it,” He beams. “You’re still but a learner, yet I don’t think I’ve seen someone with as great potential as you.” He strokes his chin. “You’ve only been a mage for a few years, and yet you’ve surpassed most mages in Xadia! Creating new spells simply isn’t done that often, yet you seem to have a gift!”

“Well, just like how I could memorize every little detail of every Rune, I figured out what each detail _meant_.” Callum tries hard not to smirk. “A curve here, a line there. It’s only a matter of time before I figured out how to splice Runes together to make new spells.”

Macchus smiled, placing a hand on Callum’s shoulder. “Well done, my child. Your hard work and patience are have paid off.”

Callum beamed. “Thank you, but I wouldn’t have gone very far without your training.”

Macchus shook his head, looking away to the Meraxes mountain range. “You don’t need training anymore, Callum. In time, you’ll be ready to leave this valley, and unlock the ocean and star arcana. Once you master them, you’ll be unstoppable.”

For Callum, this was almost inconceivable. Unstoppable? It’s one thing for him to _feel_this way on his own in the valley, but another entirely for him to hear another mage, his mentor, confirm it. Callum knows he doesn’t _need_to be unstoppable, but it feels good to hear, nonetheless.

“I have said it many times, Callum,” he heard Macchus continue. “You are the most gifted mage I have ever met.”

“Thank you, Macchus. But I don’t...thinkI’m _that_gifted. I know I can do magic now. I know how a great deal of it works, and even when I’m not drawing Runes, I can still feel primal magic flow through me. When I’m running, jumping, and especially when I’m _flying_, I know I’m using magic, and sometimes I even struggle to contain it. It’s there, and I don’t know where it’s coming from. Why?”

“Primal Magic is everywhere, Callum,” Macchus stated. “It’s not just something floating around, but it binds and penetrates us as well. So that means magic isn’t just something you can manipulate,” he looked over to him. “In some ways, it manipulates you too.”

He must have sensed Callum’s confusion, so he continued. “Think back to how your speed, your agility, and your strength have all improved in your time here. It’s not just your swordplay with Rayla. The Primal Sources change you physically too. This is why Moonshadow elves can readily leap through trees, or what makes Sunfire elves so strong.”

Macchus smiles as a bird landed on his outstretched hand. “Of course, there are other effects too. Primal Magic is what gives elves their longevity, their dexterity, even their personality. The connections to your arcana have probably affected that in you too.”

This relieved Callum more than anything else. He’d been worried that Rayla’s longer lifespan would have meant that when he died, she’d be left all alone. He’s glad that’s no longer a concern.

But then he heard Macchus reprimanding tone. “It’s curious, though, that you’ve been content to use your powers to dig ditches, clear rocks, and fix dams. And not, for instance, defending the valley’s very existence, or fighting those who would destroy any hope for the peace we are all wishing for.”

Callum scratched the back of his head. He knows why he’s limited the use of his powers, and yet, he felt somewhat guilty for having disappointed Macchus. “Well, I’ve been trying to use magic to help the elves here. I think if they see a human caring and tending to the valley, and not abusing others, they’ll realize humans can be trusted.”

Macchus looks unconvinced, so Callum continues. “Besides, I think Rayla and the Earthblood elves are more than enough to protect the—"

“I did indeed worry about Rayla’s wisdom when she didn’t select you for the defense of the Earth Nexus.” Macchus cuts him off. “ You’re the best choice, by far.”

Callum feels they’ve reached an impasse, so he sheepishly tries to change the topic. He doesn’t want to so thoroughly disappoint his mentor.

“I wonder why the Dragon Queen sent us to the Earth Nexus,” Callum said. “What did she see in Rayla and I that made her think peace was possible?”

Macchus smiled. “I do not doubt that you two can mend the breach between humans and elves.” His smile quickly faded. “But take what the Dragon Queen told you with a grain of salt. It was the dragons that created that breach in the first place.”

Callum was taken aback. “But, I thought that elves support the dragons.”

“The elves _serve _the dragons. They told the elves to banish the humans from Xadia, and we obeyed.” Macchus’ face grew dark. “They pitted our peoples against one another because they fear the humans just as the elves fear _you_, Callum.”

He put his hands on his shoulders. “But Callum, you and I together can fix the Dragon King’s mistake caused over a thousand years ago.”

Callum laughed ruefully. “That’s not a lot of pressure at all.”

Macchus released a burst of more upbeat laughter. “That’s the spirit, my boy! First, you must learn all you can about magic. If you are to understand the great mystery, you must study all of it, not just within the arbitrary boundaries set by the dragons. If you wish to be a complete and wise mage, you ought to study it all. Even, perhaps, Dark Magic.”

Callum felt himself freeze up at the mere mention of Dark Magic. He used it only once, and it nearly killed him. It was an atrocity, and he knew it. Why didn’t Macchus?

“Excuse me?”

Macchus gave him a knowing smirk. “Callum, you know me better than that. I don’t mean you should _use_Dark Magic. Only to _understand _it. Just as you should, hopefully, understand all forms of magic.”

Callum was still confused. “But why?”

“Because Primal and Dark Magic are quite similar to one another,” Macchus said. “Primal Magic pulls magic from a Primal Source. Dark Magic extracts magic from creatures, living and dead, but where do those creatures get their magic? That’s right, from a Primal Source as well.”

Callum shook his head. “I don’t think that’s right. That doesn’t make them similar. Dark mages exploit living things for their power. Something is gained, but something is also lost. But when I use Primal Magic, I might be directing this power, but I’m not exploiting anything.”

Macchus shrugged. “Hmm, I suppose you’re right.”

Callum sighed in relief. This was probably one of Macchus’ tests, seeing if he understood _why _using Dark Magic is wrong.

The young mage-in-training began to fiddle with the Key of Aaravos in his bag.

“Macchus,” Callum started. “What do you know about Aaravos? About this key?” He pulls out the cube.

“Well,” Macchus scratched his head. “About the key, your guess is as good as mine.”

Macchus looked to the sky, as though deep in thought. “But about Aaravos, there’s quite a bit I can tell you. The Archmage Aaravos was a powerful and sage elf, whose mastery of all six Primal Sources was so complete that he could even form Runes that brought _new_life into the world. He could heal, he could protect, he could remake all of Xadia if he chose.”

Callum kneaded his hands. “Why did the Dragon King imprison him, then?”

Macchus looked at Callum. “Because of his power, my boy.” His voice grew grave. “He became so powerful, he could even pull the consciousness of long-deceased people from the world beyond, and back into a new body, thereby being the first to commit resurrection. The Dragon King feared that, with this power, he could upend the dragons’ Path Forward, their grand vision for Xadia.”

Callum was intrigued by the idea of resurrection. Did that mean Rayla could have Runaan back? Did that mean he could have his mother back?

“I don’t understand,” Callum spoke, “What was so wrong with resurrection?”

Macchus looked into Callum’s eyes, as though piercing his soul. “Because, Prince Callum,” he spoke with severity. “Aaravos had to use Dark Magic to attain this power, and thus the dragons had to imprison him to continue the Path Forward.”

Macchus looked away, back to the sky. “And now that Dark Magic is forbidden, resurrection is, of course, impossible.”

And just like that, Callum felt the hope of seeing his lost loved ones slip from his grasp. He thought he could be _unstoppable_, and yet, here was something that Macchus told him was impossible. Much like how Lujanne told him his connection to an arcanum was impossible.

Macchus smiled at Callum “It’s getting late, son. You should return to your wife. She might get worried about you.”

***

That night, Callum was fixated over his exchange with Macchus. He and Rayla sat by the fireplace, leaning against one another and guarding themselves against the coming cold.

He lost track of how long he stared silently at the fire. Eventually, Rayla’s words brought him back home.

“Callum? What’s wrong? You’ve been awfully quiet for a while.”

He looks at her. Rayla’s concerned expression was apparent, a mix of care and uneasiness.

Callum smiles. No matter how long they’ve been together, no matter how much time they spend together, Rayla had never once stopped being caring, stopped being doting, with him.

He doesn’t know how to tell her what he was thinking about. Five Hells, he isn’t even sure _what_he is thinking about! Would he really throw everything to the wind, and try his hand at Dark Magic, just at a small chance of seeing his mother again? So that he could speak to the former King—stepdad, he means—and try to tell him how much he loved him?

For now, he’ll try not to worry about what Macchus said. Instead, he pulls a confused Rayla into a hug.

“I love you,” he speaks softly. “So very, very much. I need you to know that.”

“I—I love you too,” she speaks uneasily, before pulling away. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“C’mon, Callum, I know this isn’t nothing.” She touches his cheek. “Don’t shut me out. You know you can tell me anything.”

“I know,” he says. “It’s just that today was…not what I was expecting.”

She laughs softly. “I can relate.”

As Callum kisses her on the crown of her head, Rayla hums. “You’d be alright if we just sat here for a while?” He asks her.

She leans into his shoulder. “Of course.”

As Rayla closes her eyes and drifts off, Callum’s thoughts circle back again and again to resurrection. All of his life, he had been bad at everything. Then, when he discovered magic, he found something he was a natural in, and the more he learned, the more those early limitations went away until it felt like he had no limitations at all. After he crossed into Xadia, everything had come so easy to him.

Until now.

If Macchus is right, and he probably is, bringing back the loved ones he missed so much, who he never had a chance to properly say goodbye to, will be impossible.

Without Dark Magic, that is.

It is unfair, he thought. He parents were taken from him so early in his life. He was never able to reconcile his feelings toward his stepdad until it was too late. Without resurrection, he would never be able to speak to his mother again.

Or to Ez. Oh, gods, not _Ez_. What if it means he could never speak to Ez again?

Now, he knows there is one way he could reverse that unfairness, and it involves the one form of magic he swore to himself he would never do again.

The more he dwelled on his thoughts, the more he longs for his parents, and the more he felt tempted by Dark Magic again.

He looks at Rayla, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

For the moment, he can hide from Rayla how terrified he is. He pushes his thought away and puts both arms around his wife. He’ll try to enjoy this moment. However he can.


End file.
